A Little Bit of Everything
by nelissa
Summary: Haley was living the perfect little life. amazing boyfriend, great friends...and then all that changed. Nine months later, she finally thinks things are getting better...when something else changes her life forever. friendship, pain, laughter, drama...R
1. Author's Note Niicole

**Authors Note  
****

* * *

  
**Hey guys,  
I got bored and decided to write another story. It's nothing major, its just based on two dreams I had, but I added in and changed some things up a bit.  
Be sure to review and let me know what you think! And suggestions are ALWAYS welcome 3

xoxo Niicole

**Other Note**

I do not own any part of one tree hill; just a huge fan  
Normal OTH relationships don't apply in this story, I've changed things up a little bit.

MAIN CHARACTERS

Haley – 18  
Peyton – 18  
Lucas – 18  
Nathan – 18

All in the 12th grade  
Other characters and names will be named in the story; just not major roles.

**Title:** A Little Bit of Everyone

**Author:** Niicole


	2. Never Be The Same Again

A Little Bit of Everyone; Never Be the Same Again

**A Little Bit of Everyone**

_Never Be the Same Again_

I sat on my bed staring blankly at the wall in front of me. A million things were running through my head and I had no answers for the questions I was asking myself. Can this really be happening? How could this happen? Whats everyone going to do, and what are they going to say? …what am I going to do?

My thoughts were then interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called to whoever it was.

"Hey," Brooke said, walking in. "I was just wondering if I could borrow that shirt you bought last week."

"Yeah, sure," I told her. "It's in my closet."

She walked over and pushed through all the clothes until she found what she was looking for. "Where are you going?"

"A few of the girls and I are going out for something to eat, did you want to come?"

"No, thanks though," I told her.

She was half way out the door when she turned back around, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine!" I lied, flashing a fake smile.

"…okay," she said, and walked out of the room. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn't believe me when I said I was okay.

Brooke was my younger sister, and by younger, I only mean by eleven months, so we were pretty close, and had a lot of the same friends.

We lived in Edmonton, Alberta with our mom, our step-dad Chad and our younger brother Jamie. Mom and Chad got married two years ago, after dating for six years. She was having a hard time getting remarried after our dad passed away 8 years ago, when I was 10.

He was a police officer, and died while on duty. He and his partner were called to check out a domestic dispute, the call claimed there was a lot of yelling and screaming coming from the house across the street. According to witnesses, and to the police officer with my dad that day, they said the husband didn't like the idea of the police showing up, and then unexpectedly opened fire, from a gun hidden under his shirt, on my dad and const. Smith, my dad's partner. After shooting my dad 3 times and killing him, he shot James Smith, paralyzing him from the waist down. He then shot his wife, and then himself. 10 years later, and we still miss him like crazy.

Chad, much like my mom has kids of his own. A daughter; Caitlyn who's twenty, and a son Spencer, who's seventeen, the same age as Brooke. Cait lives on her own, with his boyfriend and Spencer lives with his mom, but stays with his dad every other weekend, and every other holiday.

For the first year mom and Chad were married, we all lived together in the same house my dad lived in, but my mom was having a hard time, which was very understandable, so we bought a new family house just a few blocks away.

Again, there as another knock at the door, and before I had a chance to acknowledge it, the door opened; Brooke, again.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "I'll come, give me five minutes."

"Okay," she said smiling. "I'll meet you downstairs."

I found my cell in my bag, and called Peyton's number. Placing the phone between my ear and my shoulder, I found something to wear.

"Hey!" she said, answering the phone.

"Busy?" I asked.

"No, whats up?"

"Dinner with the girls, I'll pick you up in ten minutes," I informed her.

"I love last minute notice," she said sarcastically, laughing. "Sounds good, I'll see you in a bit."

As I hung up the phone I looked in the mirror. Although I'd been crying, most of my makeup was still on. I fixed it up a bit, grabbed my bag and headed out.

When we got to Peyton's, Brooke jumped into the back to let her have the front seat with me. We then headed straight for the restaurant.

Peyton and I met in the second grade when she moved to town, and we'd been best friends ever since.

The ride there was kind of awkward, it was really quiet. I just drove in silence, Peyton just stared out the window and Brooke sang along with the radio.

Once we got there, Brooke went ahead of us to find the girls.

"Are you alright?" Peyton asked, grabbing my arm.

"Uh…wa…yeah," I told her, smiling.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I smiled again lying to her.

The whole night I sat at the table in silence, only half listening to the conversations the girls were having, but mostly thinking to myself about what I was going to do about the situation I was currently in.

"Haley!?" I heard someone say, their voice in a raised tone.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up from my plate of pasta.

"I called your name, like three times," Melissa said, one of the girls at the other end of the table. She was one of the girls I didn't really know, just knew her to say hi in the halls at school, or to go out together if we were in a big group like we were at dinner.

"Oh," I said, confused. "I'm sorry, I must have zoned out."

"It's alright," she said with a smile. "It's not important, I was just wondering how things were going with you and Lucas?"

I nearly choked on my drink at the sound of the words in her question. Although I was caught off guard, I answered the question anyway. "We're…good," I told her with a questioning tone. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just asking. I always thought you two would get back together.

"No, we're just friends,"

"I saw him with Danielle today, are they back together?" Lucy asked, another girl from the table.

"No, they're just friends too," I informed her.

Brooke, knowing I didn't like the current topic of conversation, quickly changed it, and I went back to thinking in my head.

Lucas and I had dated for three years, we were the couple everyone thought would last forever, we were going to get married, and have these beautiful children…and for the longest time, we both believed that. Then things started to change, and nine months ago, we broke up. Not long after, he started dating this Danielle girl, who I despised, and now hate even more then I did before.

For the first two months, Lucas and I had nothing to do with each other. I left for two weeks and went to visit my grandparents because I just couldn't stand to be around. I had lost the one person I loved more then anything, the person I trusted, and the person I truly thought I'd be with forever. Long story short, shortly after I returned back from my little getaway, we started to talk again, and became friends; we realized we'd both been through so much with each other that we couldn't just throw it all away. We promised from day one that no matter what, we'd always be friends, and it just took a little while for us to get there. Thankfully, he and Danielle didn't last long, she was to controlling and jealous of the relationship he and I had, and he just couldn't take it anymore and ended it.

To this day I still cry and still hurt…I miss him everyday, and would want nothing more then to be with him again, but he just wants to stay friends for now, and see where things go, let time play its part and see where we end up, and I couldn't ask for anything more, I'd rather be his best friend then not have him in my life at all.

Finally dinner was done and over with, and the girls were getting ready to go. I asked Brooke if she could get a ride with one of her friends, which I knew wouldn't be a problem. Right away, Peyton and I left and started to drive around town. For the longest while we sat in silence.

Peyton knew something was wrong, and she also knew I'd come out and tell her when I was ready. She wasn't going to force it.

I pulled into a local deserted parking lot, and rested my head in my hands on the steering wheel as I started to cry.

"Haley, what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know whats going on." Peyton said, rubbing my back.

"No one can help me anyways," I said, between tears.

"Maybe not," she admitted. "but we can sure as hell try."

I lifted my head from the wheel and looked at her for a minute before the words came out. "I'm…pregnant."


End file.
